Scarf of the Monochromatic
That isn't yours, I was the first beholder, HAND IT OVER, NOW." -Coruscate Appearance The Scarf of the Monochromatic isn't actually monochromatic in any way, it in fact changes it's color depending on the tubby who wears it. For example, if Tinky Winky were to wear it the scarf would become a faint light purple and give him the powers he would normally have used in his boss battle, the scarfs abilities do not affect infected tubbies. To summarize, the scarf allows someone to channel the power of their locked reborn persona without danger or risk feeling empty inside. On occasion they could access mutation, but it was an extremely rare process and usually fatal, only one person was known to have successfully accessed mutation unscathed, and up to 9 alive people have worn the scarf. Although 9 people have worn it, the scarf was only made for one person. Wearers # Coruscate - The Second Beholder # Moora - The Third Beholder # Alli - The Fourth Beholder # Sileelver - The Fifth Beholder # Sophia - The Sixth Beholder # S.O.W. - The Seventh Beholder # Kate - The Eighth Beholder # Raydyent - The Ninth Beholder Status The scarf is very worn, although every time a new beholder is found the scarf seems to repair itself in the wearers fur color. As of now the scarf has been in the mortal world for 697 years, only now appearing 693 years right as the infection started. Most of the wearers have, fortunately, become immortal. The scarf almost looks like it has a lasting effect, as if '''something' didn't want any wearer to die.'' Special Perks The scarf currently can grant the wearer a special ability, on top of both powers and immortality, it only appears to work if the wearer is sentient or in the flesh. The Observer Tubby has been looking over the different beholders and has made a list of what different things the beholders can do. Coruscate (Cyan Scarf) * Small Fireball Shower * Immortality * Possesion Moora (Dark Scarf) * Black Fireball Shower * Immortality * Personal Time Freeze Alli (Candy-Cane Scarf) * Temporal Electric Shock * Immortality * Healiarity Sileelver (Pale Scarf) * Super Strength * Immortality * Metal Manipulation Sophia (Purple Scarf) * Punch Aray * Immortality * Tentacle Arm Whip S.O.W. (Gray Scarf) * None Kate (Orange Scarf) * Small Bullet Aray * Immortality * Soul Isolation Raydyent (Maroon Scarf) * Eardrum Burst * Immortality * Spiritual/Otherworldly Contact Where to Look for It If The Scarf of the Monochromatic was in Slendytubbies, it would probably be found as a secret item for you to collect on either The Ploutonion or The Electrical Facility. Other Possibilities The scarf does not do much else to a wearer, Teletubbies with certain fur colors get a few more special abilities. All fur colors give magic to a Teletubby, some fur gives more powerful magic though, such as white, black, mint green, or cyan blue. Special colors like strawberry red do...''something else. ''Along with colors, strong feelings also affect how the scarf works for the wearer, such as sadness or happiness. Absorption The scarf is also able to absorb the souls of the sinful, this qualifies for a few specimens. Although this is possible, it does have an after effect on the wearer, giving them delirium for months on end. Specimens for absorption include demons, crime committers, corrupt business tubbies, and possibly REDACTED as well. Known For * Saving Coruscate and Mooras lives many times. * Helping bring A.I. to life. * Curing some infected specimens. * Being a source of magic * Being ripped apart by.. Enhancements Given Maroon Fur Color Bloodlust: +★☆☆☆☆ Red Fur Color Physical Strength: +★☆☆☆☆ Orange Fur Color Evasion: +★☆☆☆☆ Yellow Fur Color Cautiousness: +★★☆☆☆ Lime Green Fur Color Consumption Requirements: -★☆☆☆☆ Moss Green Fur Color Resistance: +★☆☆☆☆ Cyan Fur Color ? ? ? Sky Blue Fur Color Agility: +★★☆☆☆ Blue Fur Color Build Strength: +★☆☆☆☆ Purple Fur Color Stealth: +★☆☆☆☆ Magenta Fur Color Manipulation: +★☆☆☆☆ Pink Fur Color Medical Observation: +★☆☆☆☆ Special Fur Colors White Fur Color All: +★☆☆☆☆ Mint Green Fur Color Infection Immunity Candy Cane Fur Style Emotional Mishap Rainbow Fur Color ? ? ? Silver Fur Color All: +★★☆☆☆ Gold Fur Color All: +★★★☆☆ Metallic Fur Color Obsessive Infliction Properties Trivia * It is rumored to be haunted by the soul of the first wearer Category:Final Destination Story